kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruburd Jr and Louvania Utsukushii
B&l.png B&l2.jpg Louvania.png Picture0091.jpg Ruburd jr..png B&l.jpg louvania3.jpg|Louvania riding her horse, Livvy. Livvy.jpg|Louvania's horse, Livvy. b&l8.jpg|Buddy and Louvania at 2 months BLcake2.jpg|10th birthday Blcake3.jpg|11th birthday BLcake4.jpg|12th birthday bl5.jpg|13th Birthday Skye7.jpg|Louvania and Skye with their riding buddies, Louvania is the one in the front and Skye is the furthest on the left RL.jpg|Louvania and Buddy shaking hands with the prez, Ruburd Apollo Jr. (blue eyes, black unruly hair) and Louvania Ockleigh (mid back blonde hair and hazel eyes) are super geniuses. They skipped all of middle school and are in high school with the triplets and Saylor. They are smart like their father and tend to look at things in a scientific way and try to figure out things by conducting experiments which usually end up with some household appliance blowing up. Everytime they blow something up, Noah automatically blames Buddy for everything, referring to them as his children and that she had no effect on them whatsoever. Ruburd and Louvania were born in different years. Buddy was born on December 31, 2032 at 11:59 p.m. and Louvania was born on Janurary 1, 2033 at 12:01 a.m.. When they were 10, they built their own satalite to launch into space so that they can spy on their siblings. They ended up saving the country when they put it in orbit and discovered terrorists on the move. Louvania Name Meaning Louvania is Indian meaning 'In the woods'. Personality Louvania has anger issues that she inherited from her mother and she and Buddy Jr. fight like Buddy and Morgan, but they usually get along swimmingly. Louvania feels deprived of attention from her parents so she is constantly in to girly sports such as cheerleading, dance, and pageants with her brother, Inness. Louvania loves the oldies. She enjoys watching episodes of Jem: Truly Outrageous On Demand. She gets her love of the oldies from her father's side of the family. Future "Hahaha! This stuff is epic! I feel like my Aunt Morgan when she gets high!" ' '~Louvania after eating caffine bark juice. In the future, Louvania is a biochemist. She gets the opportunity to go to the Amazonian Rainforest to do research with Dr. Leroy Cambell, who believes he had found the cure for cancer. At the end of her trip, she agrees to stay with Cambell, and the two become romantically involved and are later married. Ruburd Jr. Name meaning Buddy Jr. gets his name from his father. It was revealed in For the Love of Buddy that Ruburd Sr. got his name from his great-great grandfather, who invented popsicles. Personality Buddy is much like his father, seeming that he has his personality, but is a little more reckless at times. Buddy, despite being the baby boy of the family, has a lot of influence on everyone. He is very charismatic and can easily convince his brothers to do something for him like, asking Tiberius or Octacious to get him and Louvania something from their dad's lab. Future In the future, he follows in his father's footsteps and becomes a rocket scientist. Relationships Damon Mannly Damon has tried countless times to get Louvania to go out with him, but to no avail. He ends up causing her more hurt and pain than anything else. Jessica Wilfred Jessica is Buddy's archenemy in school. Jessica is very smart, almost rivaling Buddy and Louvania's smartness. Jessica and Buddy are always competing to get top marks in everything that they do. That usually fails a lot and Louvania ends up winning. Jessica and Louvania are best friends, so Jessica is always around the house, when not hanging out with Louvania, she's messing with Buddy. Saylor Utsukushii Saylor always stands up for the two when they get picked on. But its hard for him to always be by their side since they are in more advance classes than he is since Saylor takes all Honors and they take AP classes. Tiberius, Octacious, InnessTiberius, Octacious and Inness Tiberius and Octacious The two are close to their big brothers. They sometimes aid in their pranking by creating complex contraptions for them to set up. Inness Inness is very close to Louvania. The two compete in pageants together. Kris Kolfer "You hurt my brother and I will make sure that you can't walk straight for a week." ~Louvania threatening Kris. Kris is dating Inness. When Louvania first hears about this she gives Kris a stern talking to. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Buddy and Noah's Kids Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:Yougotrejected's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:Benders Category:Twins Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:2032 Births Category:2033 Births